The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage
The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage was a Game Boy Color video game that was planned to be the 3rd Zelda game in the Oracle series alongside The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. It was to be published by Nintendo and was being developed by Capcom. It was eventually scrapped due to problems in the debugging process, specifically how all three interacted with one another. The game would have starred Farore as the oracle and was originally the game that had the theme of traveling through time and having puzzles based on what time of day it was. The puzzles were all to be focus on time, and some were meant to be unable to be solved outside of a specific time of day. The Mystical Seed of Wisdom originally had the theme of color which each event and puzzle had a relation to color in some way. The Mystical Seed of Wisdom ditched this theme, after the cancellation in July 2000, and took the Mystical Seed of Courage’s theme. Neither screenshots of this game nor Oracle of Ages before the massive storyline change are known to exist. Story This is the story Nintendo had set up for The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Power, the intended first part of the series. ''Princess Zelda, responsible for managing the four seasons of the Land of Hyrule, and the Triforce of Power have been kidnapped by Ganon. The brave hero Link learns of this and sets out to save the princess. However, Ganon learns of Link's quest and splits the Triforce into eight pieces, scattering them throughout the land. In addition, the Rod of the Four Seasons (a device that controls the seasons) along with its hiding place in Hyrule Castle, have flown off to another dimension. As a result of this calamity, Hyrule's four seasons are thrown into chaos and the order of the seasons becomes jumbled. In order to save Princess Zelda and find the "Rod of the Four Seasons," our hero Link must travel back and forth between Hyrule and this other dimension, while receiving help from the spirits residing in the "Tree of Mystery" and also the strange Uura Tribe found in this other dimension. Two characters that will help Link on his quest are introduced. The first is a kangaroo named Ricky. When Link climbs into Ricky's pouch, he will be able to jump and using a pair of boxing gloves, be able to punch out enemies. The other character is Maple. She suddenly appears flying on a broomstick and crashes into Link, bringing about various events in the storyline. The new item, the Rod of the Four Seasons will be required to solve certain riddles that appear in the game. External links * Extensive information on the Mystical Seed games. * IGN news articles Information about the various stages of development. * Maps for Mystical Seed of Courage/Oracle of Hours April Fools Joke on VGMaps Category:Unreleased Games Mystical Seed of Courage *